User blog:KniroAndTito3915/The Attack of the Magical Flying Apes
Characters (the four main characters) Sixteen, the blue Magical Flying Dog. He ressembles a German Shepherd/Collie cross, he wears white gloves and neon green cleats with red Xs on them. He is sky blue, with blue and white markings, and orange eyes. He has an Australian accent for no reason. Grapes, the green Magical Flying Dog. He is fluffy, yellow-green and has big floppy ears. His ears are darking green and the fur on top of his head. He wears a beanie, gloves, running shoes and has beads in his ears. And he has a Jamaican accent. Pumpkins, the orange Magical Flying Dog. He is very fluffly, and has long bangs and lots of fur (like a mane) covering his mouth. He has crooked pointy ears (like they stick up but bend over) and a really big tail. He's orange with brown and white markings. He wears gloves and green shoes and has green eyes. He talks very quietly. Pink Snort, the pink Magical Flying Dog. She's pink with magenta and white markings, pointed ears and a curly tail. She wears braces, earings, a bracelet, gloves and purple high-heel boot things. She has purple eyes. She usually screams everything she says (or just talks really loudly) and sings a lot randomly. Sixteen, the blue Magical Flying Dog was walking by the third lake, wondering where his friends were at. They were supposed to meet him there, but it felt as if they were taking a very long time. Sixteen looked up at the side of a ledge surrounded by fern plants. He saw four shadows, but they looked really weird, especially the one beside him that appeared to be Grapes, but...different. "Grapes?" Sixteen yelled. He looked to his right. Grapes, the green Magical Flying Dog was standing there, but he did not look as messed-up as his shadow did. "What's wrong, mon?" Grapes asked, oblivious to the shadows. "What the heck is with our shadows?" Sixteen asked, pointing at the dirt wall. "I look like I'm wearing a jacket, you look like an ape, Pink Snort...well I don't even know. Pumpkins is the only one that looks normal..." "Really? They look normal to me." Grapes remarked. "They are ''not ''normal!" Sixteen argued. "Oh no..." Pumpkins, the orange Magical Flying Dog mumbled. He turned around and saw four apes standing behind them, all with wings like the four Magical Flying Dogs. "Magical Flying Apes!" Pumpkins whispered to himself. "What?" Sixteen cried. He turned around and saw them too - a chimpanzee, an orangutan, a gorilla and a gibbon. The orangutain was standing in line with Pumpkins, the chimp was standing in line with Sixteen, the gorilla was standing in line with Grapes and the gibbon was standing in line with Pink Snort, the pink Magical Flying Dog. The monkeys were also matching colours to the dogs. "Why are there random apes here?" Sixteen asked. "I've never seen Magical Flying Apes before..." "We are the four Magical Flying Apes from French Loaf World! I'm the leader, Thirty-Two, and these are my friends, Grapefruit, Squash and Magenta Face!" the blue chimpanzee, wearing a jacket, introduced. He looked like some 80s punk guy. "What are you guys, some ape rip-off of us?" Sixteen asked. "My little brother's name is Grapefruit!" Grapes remarked. "Do you have a little brother named Grapes?" "Why I do, yo!" the gorilla yelled. "What the..." Grapes mumbled. "This is creepy..." Pumpkins whispered to Sixteen. "Yeah, I know." Sixteen agreed. "Well nice meeting you apes, we gotta get going!" "DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW? WE ONLY JUST MET THEM!" Pink Snort yelled. "Yeah!" Sixteen replied, and flew away with Pumpkins. Grapes and Pink Snort flew off after them. The Magical Flying Apes just stood there and watched as the dogs flew off. Thirty-Two turned to Grapefruit. "They have no idea of our plans to take over Baguette Land!" he exclaimed, and broke into an insane laughter. "Let's go!" the four rip-offs flew off. Meanwhile, Sixteen and Pumpkins flew off so fast, Grapes and Pink Snort were having a hard time trying to find them. "Where do you think they went?" Grapes asked. "I DUNNO, MAYBE KEN DESERT!" Pink Snort replied. "What?" Grapes exclaimed. "Let's just go to Centre Square, we're right over it. We can ask Pakipuroopooderpinteedayenstein for help." "OKAY!" Pink Snort agreed. The two of them flew down to Centre Square where a bunch of animals were loitering around. Grapes ran up to a British penguin. "Pakipuroopooderpinteedayenstein!" Grapes yelled. "Have you seen Sixteen and Pumpkins?" "Why, to be honest deary, I have. They flew off towards Ken Desert." Pakipuroopooderpinteedayenstein replied, and pointed with his cane, which he usually did not ever have before. "Oh, okay..." Grapes mumbled. He turned to Pink Snort. "Okay, seriously, what the heck is Ken Desert?" "A lovely place. It's where my parents lived before they moved to the lovely Nose Island." Pink Snort replied, surprisingly calm. "Oh, okay..." Grapes repeated. "I don't know why they would want to live in a desert, but whatever..." "IT'S BASICALLY LIKE THE KEN VERSION OF MARIE-CLAUDE FOREST!" Pink Snort exclaimed. "THAT ICKY, FROGGY MARIE-CLAUDE FOREST WITH ALL THE FROGS!" "Um, sure?" Grapes replied. "C'mon, mon, let's go!" he flew off and Pink Snort followed him. Meanwhile, Sixteen and Pumpkins became tired of flying and landed in a strange desert. It was pretty barren except for the odd tumbleweed here-and-there. "Where exactly are we?" Sixteen asked. "I don't recall there being a desert in Baguette Land." "Oh, I believe we are at Ken Desert." Pumpkins remarked. "It's like Marie-Claude Forest, but a desert, and well...Ken." "Um, okay?" Sixteen said. "Shouldn't we go back now? It's kinda hot here...and Grapes and Pink Snort are probably...wait, where did they even go?" "We flew off pretty fast, they must have lost..." Pumpkins sighed, and fell. "What?" Sixteen yelled. He helped Pumpkins back up. "Why did you just fall randomly?" "The holes in the ground..." Pumpkins pointed. "We should go, you might get scared here, it's like Nose Island." "Okay!" Sixteen agreed. They jumped up and flew away before they could get mobbed... To be continued... Category:Blog posts